Like A Microwave Pizza
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura meet up in the library after hours. Au. Lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

%%%

It was late at night and Madame Suien, Konoha Academy's librarian, was putting the last of the returned books away. Her precious library was completely deserted except for herself and only one student, sitting at a small table in the very back corner of the library hidden by shelves of dusty old tomes that no one ever read. Madame Suien knew that the girl always sat back there when she was studying alone, as it was quiet and private and the student knew no one would disturb her peace.

Once she had the last book was sitting on its correct shelf, Madame Suien alerted the student to her departure. There was only one person that she would ever trust alone with her sacred books, but then again Sakura Haruno seemed to love those books almost as much as Madame PSuien herself did.

Sakura smiled gratefully up at the librarian from her place at a small wooden table, completely covered with books and scrolls.

It had been a strange couple of weeks for Sakura. She had still been avoiding Naruto completely due to his relationship with Hinata. It wasn't because she was jealous. Really!

Yeah right.

And then there was her stalker, Lee, who had finally found out where she lived. He insisted sending her chocolates and creepy love notes on a daily basis. But the cherry on top was the fact that Ino was no longer available. She finally hooked up with Chouji, leaving Sakura as the only girl in her class boyfriend-less.

As she sat there, pen poised over her notebook, her mind wandered briefly back to the night before she left Konoha Academy for the Christmas holidays.

Sakura had attended Konoha Academy's annual New Year's festival. Her date? Gaara's older brother, Kankuro. It was a big mistake. She had still been mad at Naruto for flaunting his relationship with Hinata in her face, and frustrated with Ino over her obsession with becoming the greatest cook for her new boyfriend, Chouji. She had been so distracted by avoiding her two 'friends' and her date's atrocious jokes that she ended up bumping into the one boy who hated her, Sasuke Uchiha. She spilled her glass of punch all over him. For that evening it was the straw that broke the camel's back, as they say, and she had collapsed onto the floor crying her eyes out. Luckily for her Sasuke was not upset in the least bit and had offered her his handkerchief with a polite, "Please don't cry, Sakura. No harm done."

He said _her_ name. He _knew_ who she was.

Sighing heavily, Sakura forced her mind to focus on finishing taking notes for Professor Kakashi's class. She pulled one of the many books towards her, and scanned the page for the information she needed.

At that same moment, Sasuke Uchiha was creeping along a dark deserted corridor. His thesis project was still not going well; he had spent so much time cooped up in his dorm room trying to beat the deadline, he had missed meals and barely slept. His skin was sallow and paler than normal, holding a slight grey tinge and he had lost weight too. His black hair hung limp and lifeless around his face.

Glancing around to be sure he was alone, Sasuke pushed open a heavy door, revealing row upon row of books. He had no idea where to find the last bit of research for his project on eye genjutsu that he needed, if indeed it could be found anywhere within a book in the Konoha Academy library.

Silently Sasuke tiptoed through the dark aisles letting the moon light his way. He crept slowly towards the back of the Library as it was the only place he had yet to check.

As he reached the end of the long hallway that lead to the back of the library, Sasuke noticed a faint glow of amber light coming from the back corner of the room. The light pulsed and flickered, suggesting to him that there was a candle lit somewhere amongst the oldest, and least read, books.

Sasuke crept stealthily towards the source of the light. He paused behind the last bookcase, holding his breath and listening intently. He could hear the sound of a pen sweeping across a page of paper, sounds of frustration, and the occasional turning of a book page.

Finally Sakura had finished taking notes. She set down her pen and massaged her aching hand. As she began to tidy her table, gathering up the scrolls and piling up the numerous books that surrounded her, Sakura suddenly had a strange feeling.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she sensed that she was no longer alone in her safe haven. She froze for a second and listened hard, but she heard no sound other than her heart thumping in her chest.

Sakura rose from her seat and packed her belongings away into her bag. Then, deciding that she was not yet tired, she walked to the nearest shelf and pulled off a book at random, returning to her small table with it and intending to spend an hour or so reading.

Taking her seat Sakura opened to the first page of the book, which was encrusted with a thick layer of dust. She blew at the page, sending a grey cloud of decade's old dust swirling into the air around her and towards the bookcase in front of her. She felt the particles tickling her nose, causing it to twitch with a mounting sneeze.

_Aitchoo!_

Sakura froze. The sneeze that was currently reverberating around the empty room had not been her own. Gulping back her rising panic she summoned her ninja courage.

"Bless you," she called quietly, fighting hard to keep the quiver from her voice.

There was a moments silence before a deep voice replied, "Thank you." The voice was accompanied by shuffling footsteps, and Sakura kept her eyes fixed on the corner of the bookcase. A tall figure emerged from the shadows, stepping hesitantly into the candle light. She squinted, trying to discern who was loitering around in the darkened Library. As the golden glow illuminated his features and Sakura gasped.

Sasuke had been watching Sakura through a small gap between the books on the shelf. A faint smirk played at the corner of his mouth as his mind wandered back to the last time he met her.

But as she blew the dust from that blasted book, he had been unable to suppress his sneeze, revealing his presence to her. Slowly he edged out into the flickering glow of the candle. He heard her gasp as he blinked rapidly, the light falling across his face.

He smirked at her.

Sasuke stared at her for a second, taking in her appearance. Being a Saturday, Sakura was wearing her everyday clothing instead of the unflattering school uniform: a pair of jeans and a and simple pink t-shirt.

Sakura instinctively tried to flatten her messy hair, which she had pulled back into loose ponytail. Her eyes travelled his frame quickly, noting that he had lost weight and his posture was ever so slightly hunched, the arrogance dwindling, but she was still certain that his chest and arms were still firm and muscular.

"So," she began apprehensively, unsure how to act around him. "What brings you to the Library at this hour?"

Sasuke frowned at her, "What's it to you?"

"Well, there's no need to be so rude," she huffed, standing abruptly from her seat and thrusting the dusty tome roughly into her already bursting backpack.

Sasuke took a step closer to her, blocking her exit. He wore an amused expression as she heaved the bulging bag onto her lithe shoulder; it surprised him slightly that she didn't buckle under the weight.

Sighing with frustration, Sakura stepped up to Sasuke, leaving barely an inch between them. "Excuse me _please_," she said with mock politeness.

Shaking his head, Sasuke smiled down at the stubborn ninja standing before him. Then he realized with a jolt that it was the first genuine smile to touch his lips for a very long time.

Sakura tapped her foot through impatience, frowning up at him. Her frown deepened however when all Sasuke did was grin down at her. It was amazing how much better he looked when he smiled like that; more handsome and a lot less ill.

"What?" she snapped irritably.

"It's a free country, Haruno," he stated. "I can smile if I want to."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, and then tried to side-step his tall frame. Sasuke, however, was too quick for her and easily placed himself between the girl and her exit once more.

She glared up at the tall ninja. "Uchiha, get out of my way!" she growled through clenched teeth.

Sasuke was having fun by then, it was just the kind of distraction he needed at that moment in time. _Although, I can think of a better way,_ he thought smuttily to himself. "Ooh, I love it when you tell me what to do," he joked in a low seductive voice.

He reached out and ran his finger along Sakura's jaw line. He could feel her shiver underneath his touch. Her skin was so very soft…

Sakura froze. Sasuke Uchiha was touching _her._ He was making a move on _her._ Her thoughts began to take on a mind of their own, racing in all directions. She had no idea what to do. Should she freak out? Should she hit him? Should she go along with it? What did she want?

He touched her lips with his thumb. They were soft and small. The pale pink color made him unconsciously lighten his touch. These lips were delicate and untouched like a rose bud. He was stunned for a second when he noticed her wide eyes focusing on his long pale finger resting on her bottom lip.

Sasuke found himself unable to pull his hand away. Instead he ran the pad of his thumb over her pout, causing Sakura's breath to catch in her throat. Instinctively she touched the tip of her tongue between her lips and traced the end of his finger.

Feeling his heart rate quicken, Sasuke swooped forward and captured the pink haired girl's lips with his own, forcing his tongue into the sweet cavern of her willing mouth. Sakura responded immediately, massaging the ninja's talented tongue with her own.

After an eternity, or so it felt to them, Sakura pulled back from the searing kiss, panting for breath. She looked up at Sasuke through lust-darkened eyes; his eyes were still closed and his lips were still puckered from the kiss.

In that moment she no longer saw the spoiled, arrogant Uchiha before her, instead she saw the gorgeous dark haired boy that had finally taken an interest in her.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as Sasuke opened his eyes and locked his gaze onto her own eyes.

Sasuke stood for a second after Sakura had pulled her lips from his, his eyes still closed and savoring the feel and taste of her that lingered on his lips. He slowly opened his eyes and found that the annoying know-it-all had vanished, and was replaced by beautiful and delicate flower. He smirked down at her as she smiled coyly back up at him.

Sakura bit her lower lip in apprehension, sucking it into her mouth gently. Unable to resist, Sasuke swooped forward, placing one hand at the nape of her neck and tilting her face upwards. He paused for a moment and watched as she darted her soft pink tongue over her lips in anticipation. He brought his lips crashing down onto her mouth in a bruising kiss, feeling the tension lift from his shoulders.

Sakura's whole body tingled as Sasuke's hot tongue pushed through her lips and explored every crevice of her mouth. She slid her hands up his strong arms, across his broad shoulders and up into his spiked black hair, enmeshing her fingers in his silky tresses.

Sasuke snaked his free arm around Sakura's slim waist, pressing himself against her warm curves. She moaned softly into his mouth as his growing excitement pressed against her abdomen.

He gently, but forcefully, pulled her head back by a fistful of hair, exposing her throat to his hungry mouth. Sasuke scattered hot kisses across the sensitive skin of her neck, before running the tip of his tongue from her collarbone all the way up to the spot behind her earlobe, eliciting a soft moan from Sakura.

She lightly grazed her fingernails over his scalp, causing a throaty growl to escape him. Pulling his handsome pale face level with hers, Sakura ravaged his mouth once more with a kiss of her own.

Sasuke slid his fingers from her soft pink hair and very slowly glided his fingertips down the soft skin of her neck; feeling Sakura's feminine body quiver against his own at the touch, he smirked into the kiss.

Running his slender hand down over the soft thin fabric of Sakura's t-shirt, he came to rest on her left breast. Through the fabric he cupped and massaged the supple flesh, feeling himself harden all the more. The Uchiha rubbed his palm back and forth until he felt her nipple spring up through the flimsy shirt.

Kissing Sasuke deeply, Sakura gasped against his mouth as he pinched and pulled at her erect nipple, rolling it firmly between his thumb and forefinger. She pulled back from the kiss panting, and quick as a flash she pulled his black t-shirt up over his head, exposing his taut muscular torso to her touch.

She ran her hands over his firm flawless chest as she sucked on the delicious pale skin at his collarbone, all the while his long fingers continued to tease her nipple and his other arm held her close.

Sasuke groaned quietly when the kunoichi flicked his earlobe with her hot velvet tongue. He slid his hand lower over her stomach and stopped briefly to swiftly unbutton and unzip her jeans.

His skin tingled beneath her touch and Sasuke could feel himself beginning to lose control. He captured Sakura's mouth in a passionate kiss at the same instant as he slipped his hand inside her jeans, catching her off guard. He felt Sakura's body tense momentarily before relaxing against his touch and massaging his tongue with her own with added fervor.

Sasuke ran his fingertips along the soft skin just above the elastic waistband of her underwear, feeling goose flesh erupt under his light touch. He slid his long fingers one at a time beneath the silky fabric and continued downwards, through her soft curls, until he reached her hot damp folds. He moaned aloud when he felt how wet she had already become. Feeling Sakura quiver as he ran his middle finger between her folds, Sasuke slowly circled her clit teasingly.

Sakura pulled the ninja into a tight embrace with one arm, the other resting on his muscular chest. Electric pulses flowed through her whole body as Sasuke teased her most sensitive of places. When she could take it no longer she ran her hand over his hard chest, flicking one of his pink nipples with her thumb briefly.

Sasuke inhaled sharply at the unexpected touch and finally indulged Sakura by ceasing the circular motion with his finger, opting instead to firmly rub the bud itself. Sakura pulled back from the kiss with a moan. Panting, she rested her head back against the book shelves as Sasuke buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Sasuke dipped first one, then two, fingers into her wetness, feeling her walls contract around his fingers. He tried to increase his pace, but found the confines of her jeans and underwear too restricting. He removed his hand, much to Sakura's bitter disappointment. She shot him a questioning look, however instead of replying he lifted her from the floor.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried the kunoichi back to her table. In one graceful motion he swept the contents of the table onto the floor. He then pulled her to the edge of the table before kissing her once more.

Sakura loosened her legs from Sasuke's waist as he placed her on the tabletop. He stood between her knees and leaned in to kiss her, his hands running along one leg and then the other, de-shoeing her in the process. Sakura frowned slightly at that but was soon distracted as she felt Sasuke lowering her onto her back on the surface of her table.

Pulling up, Sasuke smiled down at her, watching the candlelight dance across her pretty features. He placed one hand under each of her knees and stepped back until he held both of her legs out straight. He gripped the hems of her jeans and tugged at them firmly. Sakura lifted her hips slightly to aid Sasuke.

Once her jeans were off, Sakura felt him swiftly remove her modest white panties, leaving her exposed from the waist down. Before she could hide her modesty, Sasuke leaned over her again, his left hand on the table beside her head to prop himself up.

Sasuke looked down at her, his dark eyes hypnotising the girl as he slid his right hand along her bare thigh from her knee upwards. Turning his body slightly to leave himself enough room for his hand between them, the Uchiha began stroking her again, watching intently as she bit her lower lip to keep from moaning out loud. Again he pressed two fingers into her heat, pumping them slowly in and out, gradually building momentum.

Staring down at Sakura as she writhed and bucked beneath his touch was a truly erotic sight to Sasuke; her lust darkened eyes and her delicately flushed cheeks glowing in the flickering light of the candle.

Sasuke stood back, taking his weight off of his left hand and sliding it up her t-shirt instead. He pulled and rolled the hard nipple of her right breast through the sheer fabric of her bra, causing Sakura to close her eyes and moan softly.

Tearing his gaze from her face, the shinobi glanced down toward his right hand instead. He watched as his slender fingers emerged shining with her wetness, before disappearing back into her hot depths.

It was strange; usually when Sasuke enjoyed female company he let them pleasure him any way they pleased, but he never really bothered himself about their satisfaction at all. Yet there he was, with his so-called "enemy" for the second time, and his sole focus was making _her_ come!

Sasuke shook his head to chase away the thought. At that moment Sakura began panting pulling the him from his thoughts, as she clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries, but not before a strangled 'oh, Sasuke' reached his ears.

Smirking to himself, Sasuke dropped to his knees between Sakura's parted thighs, still watching the actions of his right hand, and inhaled deeply. As her musky feminine scent filled his senses, an urge to taste her began to consume him. Unable to fight it, and not seeing much point in fighting it anyhow, Sasuke leant forward and lightly flicked her swollen clit with the very tip of his tongue.

A small spasm shook Sakura's body at the touch as she gasped sharply. He chuckled softly before repeating the action more forcefully.

Sakura buckled and moaned wildly, trying to prevent herself from crying out loud into the darkened library. Alerting any lingering staff members to their presence would not have been a wise move. She bit her lip and covered her mouth with both hands to stifle the noise, as Sasuke simultaneously pumped his fingers vigorously in and out of her moistness and flicked her clit firmly with his hot tongue.

As Sasuke sucked the hardened bud into his mouth, continuing to massage it with his tongue, he felt the Sakura's body begin to tremble, an orgasm rocking through her. She bucked wildly against his hand and mouth, strangled cries of pleasure trying to escape from behind her hands.

Releasing her bud from his mouth as her orgasm receded, Sasuke slowly removed his fingers from her dripping core. He stood and leant over her body, once again propping himself up with his left hand, he grinned down at Sakura, who in turn beamed up at him through half-open eyes, her face burning with pleasure. She pulled him into a frenzied kiss, lightly scraping his bottom lip with her teeth.

Sasuke swiftly loosened his belt, unbuttoned his trousers and slid them, along with his silk boxers, to his knees. He sighed gently with relief as his erection was released from its painful confines. He positioned himself at Sakura's slippery entrance, deepening their kiss as he plunged his length fully into her.

Sakura broke the kiss as she felt his member push into her opening. She moaned the his name softly as his length quickly filled her. She raised her knees and braced them over his hips to allow him better access as he began to thrust.

Looking down into Sakura's pretty flushed face Sasuke placed a swift peck on her swollen red lips before standing up straight and lifting her legs to rest on his broad muscular shoulders. He gripped her hips firmly, pulling her to meet his every thrust, reaching as far into her depths as possible.

Sakura released muffled moans through the hand still clamped over her mouth with each of Sasuke's thrusts; her other hand clawed at the tabletop and gripped the edge with her nails digging into the wood.

Sasuke peered down at kunoichi before him, her body writhing in pleasure, her face flushed and eyes closed savoring the sensations. The Uchiha fought to maintain his control but knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He moved one pale hand from her hip and rested it on her lower abdomen instead, where his thumb could slide down to find her hardened bud. He rubbed her firmly, feeling her insides grip his shaft as an orgasm rocked her body, pulling Sasuke over the edge with her.

Sakura felt her legs lower as her body shook and she instinctively wrapped them around his slim hips. Sasuke leant over her body, resting on his forearms on either side of Sakura's shoulders, and rode out the rest of her orgasm, prolonging it as he thrust to his own climax.

Removing her hand from her mouth, Sakura raised it to brush a lock of dark hair away from Sasuke's sweaty forehead, where upon Sasuke leant in for a fiercely passionate kiss as his own body trembled and quaked with release.

For a few moments longer they stayed like that, kissing deeply and with Sasuke still buried in Sakura's warmth. When the need for oxygen became too great, they pulled apart from the kiss, panting.

Sasuke stood straight and reluctantly slid himself out of Sakura. He pulled up his boxers and trousers, refastening his belt as he went, before setting off in search of their missing articles of clothing.

Sakura sat, perched on the edge of the table, pulling her pink t-shirt down to cover herself as best she could while she tried to neaten her hair a little. Sasuke returned and passed her discarded underwear and jeans to her, placing both of her shoes beside the table leg. She hurried into her clothes then paused as she watched the Uchiha lift his t-shirt back over his head, his muscles flexing and twisting with each movement.

Pulling his t-shirt down over his chest, Sasuke raised his gaze to see Sakura's wide green eyes staring at him. He smirked at her as he ran a long-fingered hand through his dark hair, Sakura's cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being caught staring at him like that.

She quickly bent to put her shoes back on but when she turned around she saw Sasuke's eyes fixated on her posterior. She straightened up and threw him a smirk of her own along with a single raised eyebrow. Sasuke grinned somewhat sheepishly at being caught but suddenly he froze.

Sakura had heard it too; the door to the library opening. It was long after curfew and if they were caught out of their dorm rooms they were sure to be in serious trouble, let alone trying to explain to her friends exactly why she would be alone in the library with _Sasuke Uchiha_ in the middle of the night. She quickly blew out the candle, grabbed her over-stuffed book bag and dived underneath the table.

Sasuke was frozen in place. He couldn't get caught. His father would surely kill him for disrespecting the clan like that.

He didn't notice he was standing in the dark, the orange flickering glow of the candle extinguished. Feeling an incessant tugging on his trouser leg, he spun around and noticed his companion had disappeared. He squinted into the darkness, hearing the sound of footsteps edging closer.

With a frustrated and panicked sigh, Sakura gave another sharp tug on the hem of Sasuke's trousers, finally gaining his attention. Dropping quickly to his hands and knees, he quickly crawled beneath the table, pulling the chair behind him to conceal them.

Just as the chair had been pulled into place, Sakura held her breath as they both saw the janitor's grubby tattered shoes come into view in a small patch of moonlight shining through one of the high windows. He paused and Sakura assumed that he was looking up and down that particular aisle.

After what felt like a lifetime, during which Sakura was sure that the janitor would hear her heart pounding in her chest, hefinally shuffled back out of the library. Once they heard the door close, Sasuke and Sakura stayed hidden in the silence for a couple of moments until they were sure that the janitor had really gone.

Slowly and quietly, Sasuke pushed the chair back out and crawled out from their hiding place. He straightened up cautiously and looked about him, listening intently for any sound of movement. Hearing nothing he sighed deeply with relief.

"All clear, Haruno," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Sakura slid silently from beneath the table and glanced around the darkened library, whilst hoisting her heavy book bag onto her shoulder. She patted her pocket, double checking that she still had her I.D. card.

"That was close," she breathed.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, his pale skin catching a shaft of moonlight.

Sakura made a noise of agreement. "I guess we should get going before he comes back this way?"

Sasuke shuffled his feet slightly. "Uh yeah, I guess." He shuffled again. "Listen, you go ahead, I just need to find a book before I leave."

Sakura frowned at him. Something didn't add up there, but she shrugged it off –after all it was none of her business what the Uchiha did. "Sure. Um… bye."

As she moved to walk past the tall ninja he reached out and grasped her wrist gently in his hand, wrapping his long fingers around her soft skin. Sasuke pulled the girl towards him and, leaning forward, caught her lips in one last kiss. He pulled away quickly and released his grip.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura."

Sakura smirked at him over her shoulder as she moved around him. "Same to you, Sasuke-kun."

And then she crept silently through the library, not bothering to light another candle as she knew that place like the back of her hand. She made it back to the girls' dormitory without bumping into anyone thanks to Naruto's shortcuts, and fell into bed with a smirk still fixed on her lips.

&&&

Author's Note: The title is actually a quote from a popular TV show. Give me the title of the show and the character that spoke the line and I'll give you my esophagus.


End file.
